Izzy's Poetic Diary
by TheRitingPrincess
Summary: Izzy decides to use this diary her mother gave her as a little girl as an outlet to express her problems. The interesting thing is, she expresses her ideas through poetry... May become story format after all poetry is published.
1. Always at Night

**AN: Hello! So, I was in a writing mood yesterday and decided to write about Izzy's internal drama with the one and only Simon Lewis! This is going to be a series as well. Hope you enjoy! Please tell me your thoughts through reviews 3 Also, I'm sorry the spacing is annoying, I tried to change it, but fanfiction wouldn't let me. Basically, every three lines is a new topic. **

_Hey Diary. _

_I know this is such a mundane thing to do but no one knows me inside my shell. I always felt like I couldn't breathe with all the problems I'm dealing with. As a little girl, I always found poetry as my outlet. Here's the latest poem to date:_

In the daytime, I am externally alright

I am the confident and attractive girl

That can kick ass when asked to.

I built up ten years of work

To construct a solid brick wall

From others getting to know me

And somehow

Every night Simon Lewis

Breaks through the wall and haunts my dreams

When I'm asleep

The bed bugs do bite

They whisper things in my ear

They always tell me the alternatives

Of what I could've done

For Simon before the incident

They always persuade me to give in

Pick up the crazy hat and put it on

To drive me to insanity

It may seem like I'm fine

I walk confidently amongst people

But in front of Simon Lewis

I am the unconfident and weak girl I once was

Because of all the memories haunting me

In my dreams at night

The worst part is

He'll never remember those memories

Not even me

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy that. Great, now I'm talking to this book. Books can't talk! Apparently they have faces though according to Simon. Ugh, Izzy when are you going to learn that Simon will never remember you! _

_Feeling Calm and so not Collected,_

_**Izzy Lightwood**_


	2. One Day, He'll Come Back

**AN: Hey everyone. Decided to do another poem pretty early. I'm on spring break so I do have time to write a lot. Also, finally finished the two new novellas of the Shadowhunter Academy series! So amazing and intriguing! I recommend it to all Simon fans and TMI fans in general. The politics are really interesting and it kind of reminds me of before the 1960s when Blacks and Whites were segregated. This takes place after Izzy killed the vampire. Enjoy and please tell me your thoughts through reviews 3**

_Hey Diary. Again._

_Izzy Lightwood here. I just came back from a shadowhunter mission. To kill a vampire. I have no feelings for them. The only exception was Simon, and even then he was a daylighter. So, he wasn't creepy like the other vampires. He had feelings and was still his dorky self. _

_Anyway, here's another poem I wrote right after the mission. _

All I want is someone to understand me

All I want is to feel like I'm worth something

All I want is for someone to appreciate everything

I used to have all those things given to me

I used to feel dominant to everyone else

I used to have power over people

That was when he came into my life

It was a surprise really

Who ever thought that I could love a mundane?

To top it off he was a major nerd

He loved star trek, star wars

All the stars you could think of

He was in love with videogames

Comic books, music

Even weird community things like fandoms

But, what I loved the most wasn't his looks

Even though he was pretty hot with his messy hair

And warm brown eyes

What I loved the most was his mentality

His heart, loving eyes and brains

He always had a plan to get us out of a sticky situation

I saw him recently when I was killing a vampire

With natural hero reflexes and doing it as if he was born with it

But, I don't love that guy

Clary told me to be patient

He's slowly getting memories back

He knows what he feels for me and I him

However, he has to learn it himself

He has to learn what type of hero he was and is

Right now, he thinks his physique is what made him a hero

Everyday, I sneak into Alicante

To check up on him in secret

I send Clary sometimes to check up on him

What makes me happy is he's learning

A little bit everyday of what a hero really is

And how mentality always wins over physique

Sacrifices and decisions are what makes you a hero

Not buff muscles, toned stomach or hot body in general

And once he realizes that completely

I'll be the happiest girl in the world.

_Clary told me that he had a look of comfort when she came to him after five minutes into their conversation. She told me to be happy because she has a feeling that all the memories Simon had of her is back. It's only a matter of time before Simon has memories of me. I never will believe that though, until I see the proof. Let's hope someday soon, all his memories come to him like a bang and cascade throughout his brain like a waterfall. _

_Feeling hopeful,_

_**Izzy Lightwood**_


End file.
